Med fiendens hjälp
by ScottPilgrim-vs-You
Summary: Narcissa Malfoys rättegång efter andra slaget på Hogwarts. I write stories not summaries! One-Shot


**Äger inget!**

Narcissa satt på sin säng inne i cellen på Trolldomsministeriet som hon hade blivit satt i för en vecka sen när slaget var över. Hon hade inte fått några nya kläder eller fått tvätta sig så hennes annars så vackra hår var fett och hennes fina svarta klädnad var skitig och på vissa ställen sönderriven och brännskadad. Narcissa hade inte fällt en tår på slaget eller efter det, hon hade inte gråtit någongång sen hon fick reda på att hennes son skulle bli dödsätare och döda Albus Dumbledore. Det var som om hon hade gråtit ut alla sina känslor den gången. Nu bara satt hon på sin säng dag ut och dag in, åt den äckliga sörjan som vakterna kallade mat och lät tankarna gå och komma som de ville i hennes hjärna.

"Mat", hördes det utifrån dörren och den öppnades. In kom en vresig vakt men han log onskefullt när han tittade på mrs Malfoy. Vakten ställde ner maten på en stol och spottade på golvet som han alltid gjorde. Narcissa tittade på den blöta fläcken på golvet och tittade och tittade tills hon somnade. Nästa dag kom det två vakter och lede ut henne ur cellen och vidare genom en mörk korridor. Narcissa kände igen den svarta dörren som lede in till Mysteriedepartementet och innan hon visste ordet av det var hon inne i rättsalen.

"Sätt dig, mrs Malfoy", sa Kinsley Shacklebolt, Trolldomsminister och domare för rättegången. Hon gick fram till stolen, nickade mot Wizengamot och satte sig ner.

"Är ni Narcissa Malfoy, född Black?" började ministern.

"Ja", sa hon tyst och tittade på sina händer.

"Gift med Lucius Malfoy?"

"Ja", svarade hon igen.

"Mor till Draco Malfoy?"

"Ja, har han haft sin rättegång?" frågade hon snabbt innan Shacklebolt hann fortsätta.

"Ja, vi går efter alfabetet så han hade sin rättegång i förgår." Då började Narcissa gråta.

"Du är anklagad för att haft kontakt och sammarbetat med dödsätare och Mörkrets herre, Lord Voldemort. Vi vet inte men det kanske blir fler brott när vi ställt vissa frågor. Erkänner du den anklagelsen?"

"Ja, jag erkänner."

"Bra, då börjar vi. Har du någonsin mördat någon?"

"Nej."

"Har du någonsin använt någon av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna?"

"Ja, Cruciatusförbannelsen."

"Mot vem då?"

"Andra dödsätare", sa hon tyst.

"Kan du nämna någon?" Narcissa började gråta ännu mer. "Kan du nämna någon?" frågade Shacklebolt vänligt igen när han inte fick ett svar.

"Du vet inte hur det känns!" skrek hon och hela rådet hoppade till och pressen som satt på åskådarläktaren började skriva frenetiskt. "Du vet inte hur det känns att tortera sin egen son!" Rådet och åskådarna drog efter andan. "Det känns som om man blir torterad själv men tusen gånger värre!" Narcissa hade nu rest sig från stolen och tagit några steg framåt.

"Var snäll och sätt er igen, mrs Malfoy", sa ministern vänligt och gjorde en gest mot stolen och log. Narcissa satte sig igen med ansiktet i händerna. Ministern bestämmde att det var bäst om han släppte ämnet så han frågade istället:

"Jag vet att Voldemort använde er herrgård som bas under en period."

"Ja, den anledningen som alla visste om var att Mörkrets herre var där för att det var stort men jag vet att det var för att straffa Lucius."

"Har du mörkrets märke inbränt?"

"Nej."

"Får jag se?" frågade han och Narcissa kavlade upp den vänstra ärmen och visade sin bleka underarm. Ministern nickade och började viskande ett samtal med Minerva McGonagall som satt brevid honom.

Dörren slogs upp och in kom en anfåd Harry Potter. "Förlåt att jag kom sent", flåsade han. "Jag fick inte reda på det förän några minuter sen."

"Vad gör du här, Harry...?" frågade Shacklebolt förvånat.

"Jag måst väl vittna för mrs Malfoy", sa han och han hade tagit igen sig och började nu gå fram mot Narcissa. Nu antecknade journalisterna värre än någonsin.

"Varför...?" frågade ministern.

"För att hon räddade mitt liv", sa han sakligt. "Så det ända jag vill är att hon släpps. Jag vill inte stå i skuld till henne hela mitt liv." Shacklebolt började viska med McGonagall igen. Harry tittade på Narcissa och blinkade.

"Villka röstar för en fällande dom?" frågade Shacklebolt rådet. En handfull räckte upp sina händer. "Villka röstar emot en fällde dom?" Resten av rådet räckte upp sina händer där i bland ministern själv. "Du kan gå nu, mrs Malfoy", sa han och började leta i sina papper. Hon reste sig upp, smekte Harry lätt på kinden och viskade fram ett tack och gick först ut ur rummet med jäktande journalister efter sig. Hon fick dela hiss med hälften av dem och hon svarde på vissa frågor. När de nästan var uppe i arteriet frågade Narcissa om Dracos och Lucius straff.

"Er son blev frikänd och er man fick livstid", svarade en av dem och han ställde snabbt följdfrågan 'vad tycker du om den domen?' Narcissa bara log fåraktigt och sa att den var bra och klev ut ur hissen och struntade i journalisternas andra frågor. De skingrades snart när det förstod att hon inte skulle svara på deras frågor.

"Cissy, Cissy!" ropade någon bakom henne just när hon skulle kliva in i en av spisarna. Även fast hon inte hört rösten på många år så visste hon genast vem det var.

"Andy", sa Narcissa och vände sig om.

"Jag ville bara säga hej", sa Andromeda lite förnärmad över hennes systers kalla svar.

"Det var inte meningen att vara ohyfsad" sa Narcissa men hon hade fortfarande kvar en kall underton i rösten.

"Det var trevligt att ses", sa Andromeda argt och vände sig om.

"Jag älskar dig, min syster", sa Cissy kärleksfullt och Andy vände sig om men Cissy hade redan försvunnit i de gröna lågorna.

**R&R Tack! **


End file.
